


Steep Slopes

by ghostlyfraggle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Panic Attacks, i cant believe i wrote this, imean jon's in it too but like barely, pbg says a swear, what even are titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfraggle/pseuds/ghostlyfraggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PBG kind of maybe has a giant crush on Jared. Maybe Jared likes him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steep Slopes

**Author's Note:**

> i really cant believe i wrote this like,,
> 
> idk man i just needed more jared/pbg in my life

Jared was focused wholly on Paul, who was rambling about something-or-other. Jared’s eyes were droopy and he looked bored. He rested his chin on his hand, which caused his face to kind of scrunch up like it was melting. His jacket was sliding off one of his shoulders and it was  _ torturous _ .

 

PBG realized with a start that he was staring.

 

He couldn’t help it! Jared was a really easy guy to stare at. He was radiant, he was perfect, he was...he was…

 

No longer staring at Paul.

 

Crapcrapcrap _ crap  _ he’d noticed!! He’d noticed that PBG was staring at him!!

 

PBG turned his head and looked at the nearest object to him, which happened to be Jon’s hand, tapping rhythmically on the table. His face was  _ unbearably  _ hot and he was sure his blush was noticeable.  _ God dangit, Jared!! _

 

Jared had looked back at Paul, pretending not to notice that PBG was ever staring, but PBG  _ knew  _ he knew. He could feel his heart rate increasing as he thought about it. Jared wasn’t ever going to mention it, but it wasn’t something he was going to immediately forget.  _ Breathe, breathe _ . Maybe he’d think about it later. “Why was PBG staring at me during the meeting?” He’d think. He’d probably think it was weird. He’d probably think about it the next time he talked to PBG. He’d probably…

 

He was hyperventilating, suddenly. His hands were tangled in his hair.

 

A hand on his arm. He looked, it was Jon. He seemed concerned, and it seemed like he was talking, but PBG wasn’t sure what he was saying.

 

Panic, panic, panic...there’s no reason for you to be panicking, Austin! Pull it together... _ can’t, can’t, can’t! _

 

“I…” PBG began, shaking Jon’s hand off of him. “I n-need to go...o-outside.”

 

PBG jumped out of his chair and stumbled out of the room, nearly knocking several things over in the process. For a moment, the room went completely silent.

 

He ran down the hallway, nearly tripping over his own feet, and exited through the nearest door. He gulped in breaths of fresh air and tried to calm himself down, to no avail.

 

He leaned against the rough brick wall, and pressed his hands against it as well, covering them in bits of brick-dust. The sensation helped a little bit.

 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, at least twice, and chose to ignore it. He was in no state to respond to texts.

 

He stared at the ground and focused on the little sparkly bits in the sidewalk. Sparkly. The sidewalk was sparkly. Just like—

 

“Austin?” Jared.

 

PBG tensed, and started breathing quickly again. Jared’s hand on his shoulder. Jared leading him away from the wall. Sitting down—this was nicer. Jared brushing the dust and rocks from his hands.

 

“Was this my fault?” Jared asked, his eyebrows upturned, a frown on his face.

 

“N-no, no,” PBG said. “Sometimes panic attacks just, like,  _ happen,  _ y’know?”

 

He shrugged. Jared smiled. PBG also smiled, beginning to calm down.

 

“It’s okay,” Jared said, looking up at PBG. PBG avoided eye contact. “I know it was me. It doesn’t bother me that you were staring, I’m used to it, I swear. I shouldn’t’ve looked.”

 

“No! Nonono, It wasn’t…” PBG tried to defend himself, but was lost for words. Jared pulled him into a gentle hug.

 

PBG buried his nose in Jared’s shoulder, breathing in his scent deeply. He’d hugged Jared before. This shouldn’t have been any different. But it  _ felt  _ different.

 

The two stayed like that for several moments. PBG let his breathing become slower, slower, slower...until it matched Jared’s.

 

It was really nice.

“Are you feeling better?” Jared asked.

 

“Yes, thank you,” PBG said. He didn’t want to let go, but Jared’s grip was loosening and it felt like he was overstaying his welcome.

 

“Hey, uh,” Jared said sheepishly, as he pulled away from the hug. “I want to do something, but I’m worried it’ll freak you out.”

 

“What?”

 

“Uh…? I want to kiss you. Like really badly.”

 

PBG’s eyes widened. His heart rate increased, but not in the same way it had five minutes ago during the beginnings of his panic attack. The only word he could muster was “why?”

 

“Because,” Jared said. He leaned in and spoke the next words tantalizingly close to PBG’s lips. “I like you, too.”

 

PBG immediately closed the gap between their lips. He tasted like he smelled, which was...nice. PBG had a hard time containing his emotions and let out a small squeaking noise in the back of his throat.

 

Jared put his hands on PBG’s face, pulling him closer. Their lips moved against each other’s slowly, Jared’s confidently, PBG’s not so much.

 

PBG pulled away, not sure he could handle much more without exploding. He rested his forehead on Jared’s.

 

“Who told you?” PBG asked, smiling stupidly.

 

“No one,” Jared said, laughing. PBG could listen to his laugh for hours. “I figured it out myself. You’re not exactly a hard person to read. And then I asked Jeff, just to make sure.”

 

“God dangit, Jeff!” PBG said. “Can’t trust that guy with  _ anything _ .”

 

“Mmm-hmm,” Jared hummed. He pressed his lips to PBG’s again, this time more aggressively. He let his palms linger on PBG’s cheeks as his tongue slid across his bottom lip. PBG opened his mouth slightly, but Jared abruptly pulled away. 

 

“Heeeeey,” PBG whined.

 

“Idea,” Jared said, his hands snaking down PBG’s shoulders and to his hands. “Both of our rooms are empty right now.”

 

“Oh,” PBG said, realization washing over him like a tsunami. “ _ Oh. _ ”

 

Jared stood up, pulling PBG with him, and the two began walking to the dorms.

 

“Just, tell me if I'm going too fast, okay?” Jared said endearingly. “I know this is all a bit sudden and I just... I really like you and I don't want to screw anything up.”

 

PBG flushed, looking at the ground. “I’m pretty sure you're not going to screw this up, but thanks for telling me.”

 

Jared chuckled. PBG melted a little inside.

 

They reached the dorms, and PBG could feel the anticipation, almost palpable, in the air. Jared took them to his and Satch’s room.

 

“Just in case we get walked in on,” Jared explained, unlocking the door. “Satch is used to it, living with me and all. Jon would  _ freak _ .”

 

“Haha, yeah…” PBG laughed nervously. Jared opened the door and let PBG inside first. Jared followed, closing the door gently. And, as soon as it was closed, he gripped PBG’s shirt collar and shoved him against the door.

 

PBG had just enough time to let out a surprised noise before Jared’s lips were on his. Jared still clutched the fabric of his shirt desperately, and his other hand hovered precariously over PBG’s waist. Before he was prompted to, PBG parted his lips. Jared slowly and carefully let his tongue find PBG’s mouth, making sure not to go too quickly.

 

Jared’s hand gripped PBG’s waist as his tongue probed his mouth, learning what PBG felt like, tasted like, and reacted to. PBG’s hands found the small of Jared’s back and fingernails dug into fabric. Jared, testing the waters, let the hand he had on PBG’s waist slide lower, and lower.

 

Jared’s other hand strayed to PBG’s hips as well, and he fidgeted with the hem of his jeans, waiting for a negative reaction. When none came, he slid his hand into the side of PBG’s pants.

 

“Nope,” PBG shoved Jared away with one hand, and used the other to pull his hand out of his pants. A string of saliva hung between them. “Too fast,” PBG stated firmly.

 

“Okay,” Jared said, a little disappointed, but understanding. He wiped his mouth with his forearm. “Good to know.”

 

“Not saying we can’t do it  _ eventually _ ,” PBG said suggestively.

 

“Okay,” Jared smirked. “ _ Also  _ good to know.”

 

PBG clumsily leaned forward to connect their lips again.

 

Jared kept his hands firmly gripping PBG’s hips. “I hope you don’t mind answering questions,” he mumbled against PBG’s lips. “Or wearing scarves.”

 

He lead a trail of kisses from the corner of PBG’s lips, to his jaw, to his neck, until he found the perfect spot.

 

“ _ God _ ,” PBG let out breathily. Jared smiled against his neck, letting his teeth graze his skin. This prompted a surprising “shit” to come out of PBG’s mouth.

 

“I feel accomplished,” Jared mumbled into PBG’s neck. “I made you swear.”

 

“I-it was an accident,” PBG stuttered, as Jared moved on to a new spot. “Don’t expect me to do it again.”

 

Jared slid his hands up, under PBG’s shirt, which made him squirm. “Maybe, just, a little slower,” the brunet struggled to get words out.

 

_ Bzzz. _

 

A phone vibrated and it wasn’t PBG’s. Jared ignored it, but PBG was suddenly distracted.

 

_ Bzzz. _

 

“Dude, your phone…” PBG said.

 

“Shut up,” Jared mumbled.

 

_ Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. _

 

Jared pulled away from PBG and made an exasperated noise. “Who the  _ fuck  _ is calling me?”

 

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket with malice and held it up to his ear. “Hello?...Yes...Can’t say...Probably not...Fuck you, goodbye.” He shut his phone off and tossed it carelessly behind him. It landed on the couch. He stepped towards PBG slowly, his hands hovering over his wrists gently like butterfly wings. “Now, where were we?”

 

PBG laughed, his lips curling up in a big smile. “I think I love you.”

 

“I love me too!” Jared chuckled.

 

“Shut your mouth.”


End file.
